Some THings Never Change
by GiveMeSpikeHesMINE
Summary: AU! Sequel to My William….Cute lil short story I had to do for an English class....How Buffy and SPike FIrst Meet


Title: Some Things Never Change

Author name: Sierra a.k.a. givemespikehesmine

Author Email: givemespikehesmine@yahoo.com

Aim: TkemeAwyFrmItAll

Disclaimer All things "Buffy" or "Angel" belong to Joss Whedon and the creators of the shows..i own nothing!........grrr....i want Spike!

Summary:AU! Sequel to My William….Cute lil short story I had to do for an English class Pure Fluff!

"That was so much fun!" WIllow exclaimed as she climbed into the 

Limo. The prom was great Buffy never left William's side. Buffy was just 

Staring at WIllow. "What?" WIllow asked.

"You remind me of my cousin Sara." Buffy said. "Don't you remember her Will-Spike?

"Yeah, you guys hated me when you first moved here" Spike replied. "I 

wanted to be friends but noo-"

"Nuh-uh" Buffy cut in.

"Uh-uh" William said as a four-year-old would.

"Nuh-uh, and we were to friends." Buffy replied.

"Were not." He said getting up in her face.

"You guys shut up and just tell us what happened!" Oz yelled.

It was the first day of kindergarten. William felt all big and bad 

because he was 6 and everyone else was 5. He had curly dirty blonde hair 

and thought girls were gross like most little boys. William was sitting 

with his friends Brett and Wesley but Wes for short. Brett had dark 

brown curly hair and was the odd one of the three. He actually liked 

girls, William and Wes both thought he was kind of strange. Wes was the shy 

one in the corner and he had slightly long blonde hair.

"Class we have a new student today" Mrs. Winthrop said. "Her name is 

Buffy and you already know her Cousin Sara." She tried to get Buffy to 

come out from behind her. "Come on now." She said as she moved so the 

class could see her. There stood a little girl with blonde hair that hung 

in pigtails who just stared at the class.

"Hello" she said quietly.

"Wow." William said in a whisper. "She's pretty."

Wes gasped, "You think she's pretty!

"No!" William screamed.

"Well I wanna kiss her." Brett said as he looked at Buffy intensely. 

Wes and William turned to look at each other then back and Brett and 

started cracking up laughing.

The day was going great for Buffy. She made two new friends Elizabeth 

and Brett. She couldn't believe her self she was actually friends with a 

boy. "See that one over 'dere." Buffy said pointing to a boy on the 

monkey bars.

"The one with Brett?" Liz asked.

"Yeah, He keeps looking at me funny." She said with a giggle. "Oh no 

there coming over here."

Sara asked, "Well, What do you want?

"Nuffing"

Buffy and Sara burst into giggles. "You 'tound funnay." Buffy said 

trying to not to laugh.

"I'm British," he says defensively. 

"What's Britis mean? Have you 'ats a 'isease" she replied crinkling 

her nose in confusion then stick her tongue out at him.

"Its means I tome from England 'ike everyone ewlse. William said full 

of him self." "Girls are silly."

"Boys are sillier." She yelled

"Are not" He sits down besides her. "What's your name again?"

"Buffy" she replied.

"Buffy! What a Poofy name!" He yelled.

"Is not! You have Britis 'isease endyways so there!" she screamed 

back.

" You have silly name 'isease." He sticks his tongue out at her and 

she giggles in spite of her self.

"Well then what's your name then?" she asks.

"William not a silly name like Buffy." He replied.

"My name isn't silly. 'Top it. 'ike you should be talking endyways 

WIL'UM!" she screamed at him.

"Buffy!" he screamed once more.

"WILL'UM! She screamed as her cheeks turned red.

"Shhh be quiet here comes the teacher." Brett said his voice 

filled with panic.

Friday came really fast and everyone was excited. Today you were 

supposed to bring or wear your favorite thing. Buffy and Sara were dressed as 

"Fairy Princess Ballerinas" complete with magic wands. 

Buffy was thrilled tonight Sara was sleeping over but little did she 

know she forgot her wand at school. Later that night Buffy and Sara were 

playing Barbies and Sara asked if they could try to turn their Barbies 

into real people. So they went to get their wands.

Meanwhile, William was in the car holding Buffy's wand. He found it on 

the floor after school. So his mother said she had to talk to Mrs. 

Eddington so he figured he could just give it back to her. _Maybe she will _

be your friend he thought. The car stopped and William reluctantly got 

out. Mrs. Eddington greeted them at the door and showed William the way 

to Buffy's room. There she was sitting on her bed talking to Sara.

"And we hadda leave stool to dit on da bus an and I forgot my wand an 

and now I cant be a fairy princess ballerina with out it an and now your gonna be mad cuz cuz we cant make barbie real an and its not gonna be 

'dere when we go to stool Monday an and I miss it." Buffy said as she 

cried and held on to her stuffed pig, Mr. Gordo.

"Don't cry…" he tried to think of a word his older brother would say. 

"Love, Don't cry love I have your wand and my mum brought me here to 

give it to you." He said full of hope. Sara gasped.

"You stole it!" she screamed.

"Did not" he replied.

"Did too Don't lie stupid head GET OUT." She yelled as she grabbed her 

wand then pushed him out the door. Mrs. Eddington explained that she 

was upset and that he could come play tomorrow while her and his mother 

talked.

William and Buffy just sat in the playroom. William got up and handed 

her a poorly wrapped present. She hesitated but began to unwrap it. Her eyes glowed with excitement. He had asked and asked his mom if they could go find Buffy a present to make up for her wand missing. "Thank you Wil'um" she screamed as she ran to hug him.

"So this means we can be friends?" he asked.

"Yeah silly." She said as she placed the crown on her head. "You wanna play hide and go peek?"

"Sure" he said.

On Monday at recess William bragged to Brett that he got a hug. William went to talk to Buffy because Brett didn't believe him. Buffy totally 

ignored him and she just kept laughing with Liz about how gross boys were. 

William thought _Wes was right girls ARE gross and 'stupid._

Later that day Buffy was walking to Sara's because she only lived two houses away. Then an older boy got in her way and wouldn't let her leave.

"Go away." She said with a grin. "please?"

"No, what you gonna do about it make your pig chase me" he said 

gabbing Mr. Gordo out of her hands then throwing it behind him.

"Give me back Mr. Gordo you you big fat stupid head." Buffy said, her eyes filling with unshed tears.

"Go pick it up." Came a voice from behind. IT was William ,Buffy's eyes 

lit up. William bent down and picked up a rock.

"No." the big kid said.

"Okay then." William said as he threw the rock hitting him in the chest. Then another one hit smack dab in the middle of his forehead, but Buffy threw this one. William threw one last rock then grabbed Buffy's hand and they took off running towards her house. Then all of a sudden Buffy came charging past the big kid who was still standing there. She picked up Mr. Gordo and looked the big kid in the eye yelled, "Poohead!" and then kicked him in the shin.

At school the next day William and Buffy walked in hand in hand. She turned to look at him and said "We're gonna be bestest friends."

He replied, "Forever and ever."

"So that explains it." WIllow said with a smile.

"Explains what?" Buffy asked.

"Why you guys argue all the time." Oz added in.

" We Do not argue all the time." Buffy said.

Spike said, " We do too and you know it.

"Do not." Buffy said.

"Do too" Spike said with a smirk.

"Do Not Poohead!" she screamed trying to contain her laughter.

"Poohead?" he asked with a look of confusion.

Buffy replied, "Yep" 

"Some things never change." Spike said as he wrapped his arm around Buffy and kissed her.


End file.
